How to Deal with a Deaf Girl
by DesireDemon400years
Summary: This a story about how the host club learns to deal the new transfer student from the deaf public school. I do not own ouran, and all characters will be used. She also has a dark secret. Maybe. Even she doesn't know.
1. Meeting the Host Club

How to Deal with a Deaf Girl

Meeting the Host Club

I had been deaf since I was born. I got a virus that caused me to lose my hearing. I had known Haruhi for many years, actually I knew her long enough to know her mother. I had been invited to the Ouran Academy but I refused to go and went to my public deaf school. Then Haruhi got a scholarship and decided to join her so she wouldn't be alone.

I followed her mostly and we were both looking for a place to study. It's times like these where being deaf is nice, you can just sit anywhere and no worries about the noise distracting you. I so enjoyed it that much. I looked over at my hearing friend, she had learned how to sign for me, just so we could talk and I wouldn't have to awkwardly stare at her mouth.

During our search we came upon music room #3. We both thought surely that this room would be empty right? Then as we opened it red rose petals flowed past us and Haruhi and not I heard 6 charming voices welcome us. Immediately I was confused as the blonde began to make a spetacle of talking to Haruhi. I stared at him and continued to follow her uncomfortably. It got to the point where she accidentally broke a vase. My mouth formed a wide O. Then they all seemed to erupt in motion and I got even more confused.

Once they finally established what to do with Haruhi, that's when they noticed me.

"And who is this lovely lady?" the blonde asked, but I didn't catch it, I was backing towards the wall with a frightened look.

"Her name is Celesta, and she's deaf so leave her alone." Haruhi said.

The blonde male blinked at me and I could see him mouth the word "deaf".

"Yes, I'm deaf is that a problem?" I asked angrily.

"You don't seem deaf," he said stupidly.

"When you talk slow enough I can read your lips," I glared at him but he seemed uneffected.

"Oh, well I am Tamaki," he said and began to introduce the others.

"What is this?" I asked.

"It's the host club, where blah blah blah blah," I didn't care I looked around.

"Sounds interesting, so what is Haruhi doing to pay back?" I asked.

"He's our dog," he said.

I snorted with laughter and you see a little caption of Haruhi saying hey!

"What's so funny?" Tamaki asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Alright so what should I do?" I asked.

"Whatever you want," he replied.

(I thought I'd write a previous rp out for you guys, it was actually sweet and hilarious) 


	2. Tamaki's New Friend? Or Worst Enemy?

Chapter 2

Tamaki's new friend? or worst enemy?

I watched as Tamaki began to direct everyone around. He was pretty good at being a leader, but it's just really surprising that anyone would want to follow this guy. Especially that dark haired boy, Kyoya. He was so smart I figured people would prefer to have him as leader. That, and I also knew he knew Haruhi was a female. Partly because he had seen our files, but that didn't mean I necessarily liked him. He was kind of a jerk.

I wonder if I should offer to do something, I thought as he began to settle down in a seat finally. I stood there debating whether or not that would be a good idea. He looked over to me and saw my thoughtful expression. He gestured for me to come closer so we could speak. I stood in front of him and we both seemed to have a little staredown.

"So, you were wondering about possibly doing something for us, weren't you?" He asked smugly.

"Actually I was wondering if I should offer," I replied.

"It really is hard to tell you're deaf," he commented.

"I've had many years of practice, now tell me, what do you want?" I asked, knowing he wanted something.

"I wondered, maybe you'd like to be the girl representative of the host club? Or maybe, you'd like to work here with someone, on a package," he said.

"Explain the package part," I replied.

"A package is what each person here does. Like the twins for example, they go over board with their brotherly love so we call it twincest. Mori is usually quiet so we set him with Honey who is more like a child to them all. Our boy lolita. I am the royal package. Kyoya isn't usually apart of it but he'd have something to do with being smart," he said.

"Oh, ok. But I don't play for that team, I play for the other team. I don't think being a package on my own would be a good idea anyways because they all will talk too fast and all at once. I can only read so much," I said.

"Well, we could make you one with someone else. Haruhi isn't involved in this, yet, he isn't dressed up for it. That's figuratively, now that our designers and staff have gotten him all fixed up he's perfect," he smiled.

"Uh huh. Then what kind of package did you have in mind?" I asked.

He was silent and I knew he didn't have one. "Why don't you watch and learn today?" He suggested.

"Whatever, remember I'm only doing this to keep occupied, not to actually enjoy girls gushing over me," I said.

He smiled and went into one of those long monologues that he was so famous for. I didn't know much of what he was saying but Haruhi happened to be by me as he did this. We both gave each other 'is this guy for real' look. Then we both got that thoughtful look as we began to think of a word that describes him. Perky? Well, yeah, but this isn't right. Annoying? Yes, but that doesn't seem right either. Then we both at the same time hit our fist on our hands.

"I got it," we said in unison and Tamaki got excited, "obnoxious."

Tamaki huttled in the corner with this dark aura around him. The twins came up beside him and started to talk, and Haruhi was apologizing but I no longer cared. I could tell Tamaki didn't like anyone that tested his patience, or his inteligence. Well, too bad. I was going to really test him because that's just who I am. Tamaki would have to learn to deal with me on his own, in about the same way he did Kyoya. Kyoya and I were the same in how we tended to speak to each other. They finally got Tamaki calm and I looked at him.

"Hey Tamaki, I know what I can do," I said as an idea hit me.

"What?" He asked.

"I can work with one of you and it can be a one-sided love. Like someone here has a crush on me but I just let them do things for me instead of turning them away completely, just to be nice," I said.

"Sure, but there's no single-" he stopped as realization dawned on him.

"I didn't do it on purpose but yes, you are the only ideal person right now," I said.

He was silent for a moment the regain his composure, "very well then, but you must do as I say."

"Whatever, you talk a lot, you're very easy to get confused by," I said suddenly.

He was back in his corner. Haruhi escorted me away while warning me against saying those things here, and she had me sit on a couch by myself. I didn't mind though. I enjoyed the time of solitude. Like Haruhi I didn't really like big crowds, or being in a public place too much. I needed to spend some time alone privately. It's always good for you.

I didn't even realize when Tamaki sat on the other side of the couch with me. Then club started and I barely noticed them as well, but they sure noticed me. Unfortunately I had a lot of inheritance that was emergency only. I couldn't use it to pay $3000 for my uniform, but I still wore something that looked feminine. My hair was also worn long and not short like Haruhi to make it difficult to tell. Tamaki did pay a lot of attention to Haruhi, and clearly it made one girl angry. But then he turned his attention on me and ticked her off even more.

He smiled at me, "and who might you be, my sweet?" He asked me.

"My name is Celesta," I said as he kissed my hand tenderly.

He looked at me, "that is a beautiful name."

"Thank you, Tamaki," I said.

"It is my understanding that you are deaf, right?" he asked.

"Completely, and it's not an easy subject, would you mind?" I asked calmly.

"Of course, I apologize, I shouldn't have asked," he said.

"It's alright," I said.

We continued to have a sweet conversation, something like a guy who was head over heels for someone but wasn't recieving the same emotions back, that stuff. By the way he smiled I knew the others were loving the act. The sad part was when he looked at this prissy looking girl, and I just looked to see what he was looking at. She was laughing obviously, and then she mentioned my parents and I couldn't bare to read the rest. That's when Tamaki called for a break, he turned to me with slight worry etching his features.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, will you excuse me?" I said and got up.

I went to the pile where Haruhi and I had left our stuff, but mine was missing. I needed a walk to clear my head anyways so I went searching for my stuff. I was in a hallway that had windows that showed the fountain. That girl showed again, but rather than talk she handed me a note then left with a smug look. I opened it and began to read. 'I never knew the host club was allowing murderers in their ranks. Anyways, don't get too use to the way Tamaki is treating you, you're the new girl. He does that to all new girls, then when they're feeling welcome he gets bored and stops caring like he use to. You won't be the center of his attention forever.' It said. I felt myself getting angry, not I cared much about THAT. I looked outside and saw my stuff in the fountain. I rushed to get it while around the corner you can see her watching me and giggling.

Tamaki

I checked the time. I wasn't very worried about her, I mean, she was so mean and rude. I should be use to it though, my best friend Kyoya could be just as cruel too. But his was usually obvious, he didn't seem to be so, intentional. Anyways I was wondering where she might be because of how popular this idea was. Everyone, or seemingly, enjoyed it. I was about to walk out to search when she spoke up.

"That new, pet of yours isn't a very healthy pet for you Tamaki, I'd watch my back," she said.

I ignored her and went looking. Of course this didn't stop me from wondering what had she meant. Watch my back for what? Sure that girl had an attitude and a mouth, but she looked so small and frail how could she possibly hurt anyone? She was the one who needed to watch her back. Not that I would threaten her though. And a healthy pet? Exactly what was that girl trying to get through. Was she jealous? My thoughts ended when I saw her in the fountain. What is that idiot doing, you can't swim in the fountain. It wasn't until I got out there and was standing in front of her that I realized what had happened.

We said nothing as I got in and helped her. I don't think she realized I was even here while we where in the fountain. She never looked up, never said a word, not even a glance or sound to acknowledge me. Then when everything was out she straightened and pause at the sight of me helping her. We stared at each other until I spoke.

"How did all your stuff get out here?" I asked.

She shook her head, "I don't know, just let it go. I appreciate the help Tamaki," she said and grabbed it all and started walking back inside where Kyoya had towels at the ready.

I followed her inside the school and grabbed a towel. For now I didn't push her, but I did intend to find out. Bullying was not tolerated amongst the host club. Sure we tease each other a lot, but we always mean it playfully. Never have we intentionally tried to hurt someone. We loved to joke around, and we were good at it.

Haruhi

After Celesta came back things preceded as usual. Or what I guessed was normal. I was amazing everyone, like when I bought coffee, Celesta was the only one who didn't care that it was commoners. Everything seemed fine until Celesta went to the bathroom. Ok, so everything was fine until she came back. Not when she left, or while she was gone. Then that girl who'd given her a hard time earlier stood as she was coming back and ended up they both tripped, but Celesta was leaning over her, and she was screaming.

"Someone help! She's a murderer! She's going to kill me!" She said.

"Wait-" I was about to help them up when they splashed all three of us with water.

Tamaki and the other hosts seemed mad as he said, "that is quite enough ma'am. No matter what you think, Celesta wouldn't hurt anyone. You merely tripped her and made it look like she did it on purpose. I'll bet you threw her stuff in the fountain, didn't you?" he questioned as he kneeled to her level.

She started to tear up, "yes, Tamaki, I did. But I was only doing it to prot-" he cuts her off.

"To protect me from a small, harmless, deaf girl. I think, considering your actions that you should be banished from the host club," he said and grabbed Celesta's elbow to help her up. He tried to help the other girl but she ran from the room.

Tamaki let this sink in, that this was the penalty for anyone who acted against another host. Then Tamaki smiled at us, "Ok you two, let's get you changed."

They went through their clothes and found they only had two girl's uniforms for us. Well to them it was ok with Celesta, well, to everyone but Tamaki. He was alone in the thought that I am male. Then he was rushing me to hurry up and opened the curtain to the changing room. Then he let it fall. I heard Celesta come out and say something to the other hosts, but thought nothing of it.

Tamaki

I looked at Kyoya, "what was the murder thing about?"

"When Celesta was 9 she was considered to be the murderer of her parents. They found it suspicious that she remembered how they died, but not who did it. They didn't have enough proof though," he said.

"That's sad, but scary," I said.

Celesta

I sat on one of the couches set up by a window. I just wanted to go home now. I didn't want to be stared at, or pointed at. I was a human, not a freak show at a carnival. I was a person. Maybe I had more sadness than most at my age, but I got through it. I couldn't just sit around moping because everyone thought me a killer. Then Tamaki came in and starting talking to me. He said something a little hurtful so in return I snapped.

"I didn't ask for this Tamaki. Imagine how it feels to be scared because the person who killed your family is still out there. Or scared because you don't know why you don't remember. Living with the details of the night and dreaming about it numerous times," was what I said.

He seemed struck by what I said. But not because I had hurt him, but he realized what he had said was wrong. How much he sounded like everyone else. He apologized then ran out of the room like a crying girl. Kyoya followed him quietly to comfort him. I said nothing until Haruhi came towards me.

"I didn't intend to make him sad," I said.

"Then let's go find him," she said.

I followed her around the school quietly. We had no clue where to look so at some point she pulled out her phone and texted someone. It took a few minutes for the reply to come. Once it did we stopped to read it then we went towards the exact boys room it pointed to. We stopped outside and Haruhi knocked. She talked to Tamaki and Kyoya back and forth. Tamaki mostly, but at some point I knew at some point he said something along the lines of 'I said something I shouldn't have and I'm feeling sorry for myself'. I decided to speak on my own.

"Tamaki, get out of that bathroom stall. Wash your face. Stop crying. And come out here to talk to me," I said and knew a stunned silence followed. A few minutes later he came out.

"Alright Tamaki. We need to talk," I said.

He sniffed, "about what?"

"What you said, look, it was very hurtful. I know you judged me before you really talked to me. That's why you're crying. You have been bullied too, and now you're feeling terrible because you feel like you've done to someone what once was done to you," I said.

Tamaki stared in shock at me.

Kyoya whispers to Haruhi, "is she pretending to be deaf?"

Haruhi answers, "no, she's able to sense emotions better because she can't hear."

"Yes, I know, that's weird that I know that when I can't hear. I'm different. I know we were both out of line today. I judged you earlier too, and I was wrong. You are obnoxious, but you care about other's feelings. You never want to hurt anyone, and try to see the good in everyone," I said.

He nodded, "no one else will do it."

I nodded, "that's a good point. So let's forget what happened and start over. Sound good?" I looked at him sincerely.

(Review and tell meif you like it. I'm sorry my memory sucks so I can't remember how it went. We've rped this 3 times already, this is a mix between 1 and 2 so it's all complicated.)  



	3. Becoming part of the host

Chapter 3

Becoming part of an official package

Celesta

Tamaki smiled and said, "I would love to be friends with you, and from now on the host club will be your new family."

"Thank you, it would be nice to have someone other than Haruhi to protect me, not that thats a bad thing," I said and instinctively signed it.

Tamaki watched my hands as the moved through the sentence, then he said, "will you teach me?"

"To sign?" I asked

"Yeah, it'd be like speaking in your native language. Like when I speak French to a friend, if they don't know it but decide that they want to, it makes me feel happy. I like when people reach out to me, so I know others like it too," he smiled brightly.

"Oh, I understand that, it's just you surprised me. I wouldn't mind teaching you, but it's going to be harder than French or English," I warned.

"I'll do it anyways," he said.

"I think we should make everyone in the host club learn sign language. Mori and I could help Celesta with that," Kyoya said. (for those of you who need to know, he's standing by or behind Tamaki, that's how she knew he spoke at all)

Tamaki stared at him, "you sign?"

(This she does not see) "You didn't know? He signed an apology about the gender confusion earlier," Haruhi stated.

"It says so in your file, and that you sign fluently," he replied to whatever was said.

"I think it's about time Ouran Academy was introduced to the deaf life style. Your father things I can't speak or understand a person talking, so I have a translator through most things. I only keep him around because I'm least likely to get picked on and sometimes it helps during class," I said.

"Also, he signals when it's time for you to leave. I heard deaf schools use a light to signal the end of each class, and the beginning," Kyoya said.

"Yeah and our plays are really cool, you see them," I said.

"Let's start it slow, tomorrow we will start your lessons Tamaki," Haruhi said.

"We'll do them during lunch and we can show the girls too," I said.

"That's a plan, alright, see you tomorrow," he said.

Then we left the school to begin the end of our day. Once Haruhi and I got home we both sat and did our homework. Afterwards we ate dinner and talked. This conversation though was completely in sign language. No words were said, unless Haruhi forgot one, but she didn't in this conversation.  
(Stars will indicate that they are signing.)

*So what's it feel like to go to a hearing school for the first time?* Haruhi asked.

*It's very interesting, everyone likes to speak fast so it makes conversation confusing. Honestly though, that makes it more fun, until I say I'm deaf. Then they give me this look and walk away. Does that make me weird?* I asked seriously.

*No, majority of these kids haven't seen or met a deaf person before. Sometimes you have to act a certain way around people with imperiments, and they don't know how to act around a deaf person. Now that we have the host club, things should get better.* She said.

*I hope so, I really am glad to have the host club there to back me up.* I said.

*Having them will make things easier on everyone. At least now when your translator needs to leave you the host club or I will be able to keep the bullies away.* She replied.

*Sounds a little like we're using them, but it is a positive thought.*

She nodded. *Well I need to shower, and afterwards it's bed for me. Night.*

*Ok, I'll take mine in the morning. Night.*

We both got up from the table and placed our plates in the sink. Then we walked down the hallway together and parted at our rooms. I went over to my computer desk and sat down. I logged on and got on the internet to talk to some kids for about an hour. I liked talking on the internet because then the world doesn't have to make a sound to communicate. I can just type and read words written on the screen, and no one here cares about too much personal things or that I'm deaf. Two things I can leave out and not worry about them talking about: 1) my parents' mysterious murder, and 2) being deaf. I only say that my parents died when I was younger and I'm adopted, no one asks questions.

After an hour I was drained so I went to bed. It took me about two hours to fall asleep, and sleeping was ok. Then I woke in the middle of the night feeling hungry and needing to use the bathroom. I went to the bathroom first then got some crackers to snack on. Afterwards I returned to my bed to wait another hour before falling asleep. This time I fell into the nightmare that leaves me restless and tired in the morning.

I got up early and as promised took my shower. Afterwards I set to drying my hair, which I'd observed others with this and apparently I'm lucky to not be able to hear the awful noise it makes. This thought depresses me and I go to the kitchen after fixing it up all pretty. I sit down and eat breakfast with Haruhi silently. She knew this behavior, but never had we developed a cure for it. Both of us expected something bad to day to happen, and both of us were surprised that host club rolled around without a fight.

I went to sit by myself to wait for the club to begin. I sat in a content daze for awhile, which many believe to be a thing for deaf people. We take just as much pleasure in everyday activities like everyone else. I never understood the big specticle of blind or deaf people. Because we're both different. The thought hit me hard, but it didn't register because I noticed the scenery in which the host club chose was the amazon. Then my attention was drawn to commotion that had I not been looking in that general direction, I wouldn't have noticed. I saw Tamaki chasing Haruhi around with a little girlie outfit. He was getting all pouty about it but that's not what made me get up and get closer to them. I stood behind Tamaki as he had the outfit raised in such a way that you could admire it from behind, even though I couldn't see the front, I made up my mind.

"I'll wear it," I said.

Tamaki jumped about ten feet in the air. He gave me a startled look then regained himself and smiled, "then here, my lady. Go put this on, if it doesn't fit we'll size it perfectly for you.

I beamed at him and took off with it. The odd thing for me was I wasn't much into belly shirts. But this one, I loved it so much. (that one outfit from that episode, really big fans of ohshc will get me) He had really good taste, I wonder if I might keep it. I was surprised to find he, and the other hosts waiting for my exit from the room. They all wanted to see me, even Haruhi wanted a glimpse. They all gave me this stunned look, like I was something that they hadn't seen before. Then they all collectively broke out into grins and I could read that they were telling me how beautiful I looked. This did wonders for my mood, and my self-esteem.

Of course we had club duties to attend to so we couldn't stay like that for long. I went back to my seat to wait for orders from Tamaki, or anyone at this point. My position as a host as of this moment was so flexible. Once club started I barely noticed, but as part of the package Tamaki would give me these looks that suggested someone who was lovestruck. Whether or not this was true or just show, at this point I can't say. Then something one of the girls said dictated that it was my turn to play my part.

"Celesta, would you demonstrate for the girls something in sign language? Something simple, maybe a piece of information about yourself," Tamaki said.

"Okay," I said and signed, *I'm an animal lover.*

"Oooh! What was that?" One girl asked.

"I'm an animal lover," I said simply.

"Wow, it looked way more complicated. Are you going to teach anyone?" She asked.

"Actually, I am write now. Kyoya, Mori, Haruhi, and I are all going to teach the host club members who don't know sign language," I said.

"We should start something at the school to make everyone here more aware of the deaf, and blind. We should have a club on sign language, or something," she said.

"Well, communicating with the blind is like communicating with anyone here. But we could do a period during club where we teach you," I looked to Tamaki who again had that look but this time I knew it was because he thought I was amazing.

"That's a good idea. It will enrich everyone's communication on not only a speaking level, but also a gesturing level," he said.

"Would you like for me to go over the basics now then?" I asked and they all nodded eagerly.

So I went through the way I learned. We began with simple greetings and goodbyes, followed by telling and asking someone their name. That was also followed by how you might ask who a person is. By that time all other hosts stopped and everyone drifted towards us to emmerse themselves in my world. I knew for once, they all could experience my world. When we weren't saying it to each other, and they practiced those few things until most of them memorized it. Everyone enjoyed it, and I knew that being at the academy would be easier than anywhere else. These lessons lasted until we noted it was the end of club. Everyone was disappointed, but became happy at the promise of another lesson tomorrow. Today was their discussion day, so naturally we all stayed behind to talk about the club development.

"Tamaki and Celesta, I some news for you two," Kyoya said as he walked over.

"Yes Kyoya?" Tamaki asked.

"I began a vote yesterday about what the girls think of adding Celesta to the club, and in the manner that we did. The result was positive. The girls, while disappointed at the possible prospect that you may not become theirs, are excited and believe you two are 'very cute' together. If a relationship were to form, well, it would still mean much for your requests Tamaki, they think you might make a perfect couple too," Kyoya said.

"That's great," I said but didn't really get what that meant for me.

"Also, Haruhi has been requested as an official host as well. They find her endearing, and interesting. They had questions about being a commoner as well. I told them I'd bring it up with you and we'll come up with a name based off her card game," Kyoya said.

"Alright, well, whatever she picks, I'm sure it'll be great," Tamaki said.

"Then it's settled, starting next club, you and Haruhi will be official host club members," Kyoya smiled.

I blinked, then slowly smiled, "that seems nice. I know this will be a great experience for us."

Tamaki randomly pulled out his charming act, and aimed it on me. "Oh, your time with me will prove the most fun, my dear."

I froze at the words I read. Then he began to come closer, and closer. I wasn't sure what he was up to, or why. Was it real, or a game? Did he find it funny to play with the new girl? He took my shock and silence as an invitation, a good one. I had no experience in this, and he had some. He slowly closed the space between us, and caused me to act on instinct.


	4. Stuck Between Two

Chapter 4 Stuck between two

Celesta

I hit him, which shocked everyone. He stumbled backwards and stared wide-eyed at me. I stared at him, rather afraid of what he might have been attempting. Then he huttled in a corner with a dark aura.

"She hit me..." Tamaki said.

"You were too close," I said.

"I think we should go. Sorry, sempai," Haruhi said as she began to push me out.

No one objected when we left. Haruhi and I got into a mini fight about me hitting Tamaki. She said that is was rude but she knows I have space issues. If someone gets too close then I might just hit them. She mumbled something, and I'm glad I couldn't hear, but I knew it was the same as my thought. Says a lot about how well I will react when I get a boyfriend. Ha! Like I'll ever have one, I'd be lucky get a girlfriend.

Nothing else was said when we got home. We didn't speak much at all. We had homework and were equally tired. Well, me probably more so because of my restless night before. My night consisted of me doing homework, eating dinner, and going to bed. I didn't bother going online, I was too tired to stay on. I went straight to bed when all my homework was done and I ate dinner.

Tamaki

So now those two were regular hosts. It didn't bother me much but I couldn't seem to understand Celesta. She was so different from the other girls and I liked that. In fact, so was Haruhi. These thoughts made me think I might like them as more than friends. As I thought more I realized that I did like them as more. That didn't help me though, it just made things worse. Now I needed to see who I liked more, and who would I actually have fun on a date with. They both were smart, and pretty when dressed up. Celesta liked to dress up, but Haruhi didn't. Haruhi also seemed easier to deal with. She didn't seem to have quite as many problems as Celesta.

Then while at the club I overheard her story about her mother. Something minor though, she still had her father to keep her in a better state than Celesta. Still, I wanted to make Celesta feel better and show everyone how great she can be. Despite the idea that she may or may not have killed her parents. I didn't believe she did. One day I was walking by the twins, thinking of the two girls, when I saw the twins had some photos of Haruhi. I ran over to them after imagining they bribed her with fancy tuna.

"WHEN DID YOU TAKE NAKED PICTURES OF HARUHI?!" I shouted.

"Boss, it was photoshopped," said Kaoru.

"Yeah, we wouldn't have done it otherwise," Hikaru added.

"Photoshop, huh? It's a rather wastful way to use your talent," I commented.

"We thought about photoshopping Haruhi into something more feminen," they said evilly which turned my heart.

I ripped out a magazine, "Could you photoshop her in here?" I asked.

"Why don't you just ask her," they suggested.

I looked over to Haruhi who stood against the wall, her back turned. "I never thought to ask her," I crawled away then appeared behind her with a dress, "what do you think of this my dear?" I asked tenderly.

She sighed as Celesta walked in, then turned to glare at me. I walked away as Celesta saw the dress. She walked over to me and looked at the dress with a professional eye. I watched her quietly, not sure what to expect her to do. She may not like it, but she may like it. I began to wonder if maybe she might become a designer.

"I like it," she smiled.

"Do you want to wear it then?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, please," she said and I smiled.

I put the dress in her hands and pushed her to the dressing area. I shoved her gently into one and waited patiently to see her. When she came out, my heart skipped a beat. She looked so beautiful in that dress. I smiled my usual charming smile because I didn't want her to know that I had a crush on her, yet.

"That dress suits you," I told her.

"Where do you get these?" She asked.

"I make them, sometimes. Some are bought and the rest I draw and have someone make them for me," I said.

"You're pretty good, I'd like to actually see you make it one day, not just draw," she said and left.

"Maybe one day, for you," I said and followed her to our spot.

Our club time went great as usual, but I preferred talking to either Celesta or Haruhi. I needed to figure out who I like the most. Maybe I should ask them. No, it's not something either might have considered yet. Haruhi wouldn't at all, but Celesta might have but I don't know. She may not have given any thought to someone she just met.

At the end of club they left early so they didn't hear us talk about visiting a park. Kyoya told us there was a new park that his family was starting, a water park that could be considered theraputic. He explained that it was made to replicate a tropical paradise, and that made us agree to go. He failed to mention it was under construction. I told the twins to grab Haruhi and have a line up of swim suits for the girls. I told them that I would get Celesta and they all agreed because I was more familiar to her than the others. They weren't sure how she'd react to them.

The next day at 3:30 I went searching for her. It was hard to tell her because I forgot to ask her about her classes. I couldn't call out her name since she's deaf, so I turned to the people around me to ask for assistance. Not many knew where to look, but those that did sounded promising honestly. Then I accidentally ran into her.

"Hey wanna go to a water park?" I asked.

"Sure!" She said. 


	5. Vacation with the Host Club Pt 1

A Vacation with the Host Club-Part 1

Haruhi-earlier

At some point around 3:30 in the afternoon I was walking out of the school when the twins appeared on either side of me. They grabbed me by the arms, "Target captured", as Tamaki stopped momentarily in his limo and told them good work and to take me to where we were going. As they pulled me away I said, "Wait! Where are we going?!"

Present Time

So, we ended up at this tropical water park. It was owned by Kyoya's family. Honestly I don't really like water parks. I'd rather go to a beach. Tamaki said this place was a good way to take a brief, relaxing break from the hosting responsibilities. I told him how I felt and he said we'll schedule a beach visit sometime.

Celesta Present

I was having loads of fun, aside from how hard it is to speak to everyone. I prefer not speaking with the twins because they go insultingly slow when asked. At first it was a joke but then they saw how badly it affected me and it made them apologize. The twins are never trying to hurt anyone. After they spoke to me they went to mess with Haruhi about her outfit.

Earlier, about 4

When I arrived both Haruhi and I were pushed to change into some bathing suits that the twins' mother designed. It took us both a moment to choose, but I was done quicker. I chose a two piece while Haruhi chose a one piece. She stepped out first and I saw Tamaki saughter over to see what she chose.

He burned dark red and handed her an ugly yellow outfit. He said something I didn't get but whatever. When I came out he burned the deepest red ever has anyone ever burned. The only problem was he had no more pull overs. He sighed and said I looked pretty.

Present

So then the twins went to talk to him while Honey asked me to swim in the pool with him. I told him I needed a drink first and got curious about what the twins and Tamaki were doing. I stood by Haruhi watching them. She had explained to them what an inflatable pool was. Now they were getting it for trying proof her wrong.

They suddenly sprayed Tamaki in the face with a water gun. He refused to take part in something so childish when they rushed us and said something about marriage. When Tamaki got into their game I joined Honey. We both splashed each other just having fun.

Honey heard the noise before he saw the wave. He got out while I continued swimming. He turned and remembered I couldn't hear. He was attempting to be the hero when he got swept into the wave with me. When we were washed into another part of the park I felt so bad.

He told me I can't help being deaf. With that we both walked without a word between us, hoping to find a map or directory. Problem was, there were none, which we realized after 10 minutes of walking. That's when we realized on our own that this park was unfinished.

Honey began to hear stuff after two hours, we spent an hour walking through the rain too. Maybe it was 3, no one knows. I followed him as he followed the sound. He stopped at some point and something made him swing away on a vine.

I would've followed, but I was distracted by a bird. I watched it fly and then followed it. Honey took a moment to realize I wasn't with him and then they sent the police force to find me. Well the police force found me first. But when armored uniforms come at you, you run. That's what I did.

The host club stepped into my path but made an opening for me to run through. The only problem was Tamaki didn't see me. They tried pointing it out but it was already too late. He turned as I plowed into him and we hit the floor.

I felt him groan as we lay in a stunned moment. Slowly we got up and stared at each other. Then we both turned red about the awkward situation we were in. Then he grinned his charming grin to make it better and pretend he didn't think anything of what just happened.

"Good, we finally found you!" He said.

"Yeah, I got distracted," I replied.

"Well, it's over now. We're going home and tomorrow we're going to the beach and staying there for the weekend. I suggest you pack well for this trip," he said.

I smiled, "Alright, can't wait."

Then we all went home where we packed our clothes. Haruhi and I packed together, not talking much. Something was clearly on her mind, but usually there's always something there so I ignored it. I think I should've asked anyways.

*So there's another part, it's because they're having a second vacation on friday and I was so behind in this story I decided to break this chapter up. I apologize for making you guys wait so long, I'll have part two out either this weekend or the next.* 


	6. Part 2

Part 2

Celesta

We got upp and went to school the next day. Unfortunately when we went to the beach, we had to bring the girls. It was a club day. So Haruhi couldn't enjoy herself because she had to pretend to be a boy and can't do it when she's wet. Well she could try but she has something of a chest so I'm trying my best not to insult her. She claimed she didn't mind so I just shrugged. Anyways, the club decided to scare us. But both of us were stoic, I watched my parents murdered, I ain't scared of nothing. Well, death obviously. They moved on to Haruhi and she still wouldn't let loose her fear. They gave up then too.

When I was alone with some girls these drunk college guys came up. Now I had a bad feeling but I was the only one that knew how to make them back down. I decided to step up to these guys, until someone came along to help, and Haruhi didn't take long.

"Hello ladies," they began, "care for some fun?"

"No we'd rather not," I said dully.

He frowned then smiled at something. I guess one of the girls made a sound. What really hinted that to me was that Haruhi was there in a flash afterwards. I knew I had to help her some and I did, but she did most of the work. Haruhi held them off until the other host club members arrived. They somehow managed to get the men away. Then Tamaki went off on Haruhi on something I didn't care to try and understand, Haruhi will tell me later, or Tamaki. He suddenly turned to me as we were leaving.

"You would've called for help wouldn't you?" He asked.

"In some cases," I answered knowing now what it was about.

Tamaki accepted my answer. Of course if he didn't I'd hit him in the face. I've done it often enough, well not at this point, but he isn't too keen on trying it yet. He doesn't want to find out. While he and I were on good terms, he and Haruhi never fixed it. That I know of. I didn't see it happen so I have no clue.

Tamaki

When I saw the girls being in trouble, I'll admit, I was worried. Then I saw Celesta and I burst into a sprint. Then Haruhi ran up and my mind went crazy as I went full speed towards them. When the hosts and I reached the girls I swear I started WW3. We got rid of those guys, but then I turned on Haruhi. Celesta obviously didn't do too much to endanger herself so how could I be too angry with her? I decided not to talk to Haruhi until she apologized.

At dinner we had another argument. I won't admit that one was my fault, although it was. I stormed off and didn't see her until I found her with Kyoya. I was upset because of their position, but I remembered Kyoya doesn't do anything that isn't beneficial to himself. That and Haruhi would let me walk out. I tried but she wouldn't let go of my shirt. Then she apologized.

Then lightening struck and she jumped into the wardrobe. I didn't understand at first. I went over and asked if she was okay. When she said yes I asked why don't she come out. I nearly stormed out again when she told me why she was in there. I turned around and told her it's alright. Then she came out and hugged me. Trembling as she did, and hugging hard. I did my best to try and help her. Though this was only the beginning of things. 


	7. Pros and Cons Pt 1

Chapter 7-Pros and Cons (Part 1)

(Tell me what you think!)

Tamaki

It's been a week since those vacations and I obviously still haven't decided. Haruhi or Celesta? I worried about them equally both times something happened. So today I decided to make a pros and cons list about each girl.

"Let's see, a pro for Haruhi. She can take care of herself, con she doesn't always look like a girl and I don't want any questions. Celesta, pro she looks like a girl and semi handles herself. Con she's deaf so semi can't handle herself," I said.

"Still hard at work boss?" asked Kaoru.

"Maybe we could help," said Hikaru.

"No, I do not need help from you," I said through my teeth.

"Hm, con for Haruhi," Kaoru paused to read," sorry boss but that ship has sailed."

"Yeah, lot's of people have asked already," added Hikaru.

"LISTEN, I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP!" I yelled.

They stared at me then walked away. I felt kinda bad, but not really. I kept on with the listuntil both girls arrived. I looked at them both, they were beautiful in their own way. Con, I can't show Haruhi affection during school. I sighed as I thought I should ask Kyoya.

I pop up beside Kyoya. "Mommy, daddy needs you." I whined.

He didn't glance at me, or even responed. I was about to poke him when he finally responded. "Yes daddy?

"I can't decide who to go out with. I made a pros and cons list," I hold up the slip of paper and he reads it.

"Yes, it looks like you might ant to take them both out on a single date to decide," he replied.

"Isn't that cheating?" I asked.

"Only if you were actually going out with one of them." He said as he handed back the list.

"Which one should I ask first?"

"I don't know, whoever can stop to talk long enough," he said in an annoyed way.

I nod and disappear. I go back to my couch where Celesta sat. I took that as a sign as I sat with her. I thought about what to say then I tapped her shoulder. She looked at me and sudden;y I forgot my question, then I remembered and pushed on. She agreed on but I hadn't given much thought as to the date, time, and place. But we decided to meet Saturday at 3.

Club began afterwards and things went nearly the same as always. Except I decided to keep making my list, but mentally for now. But this time it was mostly Celesta because I was right her with her. Pro, she's smart and I could use someone , I have to learn a new language. [and that pro made me sound like I'm using her.] Pro, she makes me laugh and smile. Con, she also makes me angry and sad sometimes. Oh wait, relationships work that way. So con, she makes fun of me. A LOT.

I also made a few, very few, on Haruhi as well. Pro, hard worker. Con, maybe too hard. Pro, she too is smart. Con, maybe too smart. Pro, ambitious. Con, little too ambitious. Man each pro and con seems to make it eeven for them. This made questioned the power of pros and cons lists. That didn't stop me from making one.

I learned more sign language as we went through club. Now I knew how to ask simple questions. We had her do a few responses to questions all in sign language. Some we could understand, but most we had to ask her about.

(okay, so I'm too lazy to really continue the entire part of what I wrote, but you guys basically know what happens after club)

~Saturday, 2:58~

All through the week, Celesta and I made plans for the date. It seemed perfect by the end of the week. She thought skating was fun and I had to learn what that is, and also where the place we would go is located. I went to the door to the little apartment where they lived and knocked on the door softly. When the door opened it revealed a woman who I have not met, nor heard of. It is my understanding that all women in both girl's lives have passed by now.

"Hello, may I help you?" she said and then I realized that this was a cross dressed man.

"Hello, sir. I am Tamaki Suouk, here to pick up Celesta," I said olitely.

"Oh, of course! She said you'd be around," he said before go to find her. A few seconds later she came out.

"You look beautiful," I said feeling stunned. She was in a grafitti t-shirt and skinny jeans.

"Thank you, as do you," she replied.

We walked to the car quietly. As we sat in the car, we worked with my sign language. We were almost able to do full conversations. It's different speaking with her, but that's alright. A few minutes later we arrived at the skating rink, as she said it was called. We go inside and get our skates. She helped get the hang of it. Pro, this girl knows so much that I don't/ Con, so does Haruhi.

I nearly fell many times, but she was there to cath me. Pro, she gives me that feeling when we get close. I liked it, but now I still had to test Haruhi. So I couldn't get too comfortable.

We skated for two hours before we went to dinner. She told the driver where the restuarant was. She wanted simple, or simple for me at least. We went to Yamato's, a great Japanese place. We ordered shrimp and steak and she taught me how to order in sign language even though I still had to speak to the waitress. We signed and texted each other, causing others to look at us funny.

Neither of us cared though. We were, for the most part, in our own world. But a few times my attention turned to some of the people at the table. They asked random questions about Celesta and I

After dinner we took a walk that she mentioned. It was beautiful and we got easily caught in the moment. I didn't realize we were holding hands, it felt so natural. Pro, I can lose myself easily around her. I then realized how many cons I thought of on this date. One, that's it. And it's not even against her. Okay, maybe that may be wrong, but I only remember making 1.

We had a lot of fun just talking as we walked. We had an hour before we had to go home. Then it was time to go. I dropped her off at home and we said a simple goodnight. No kiss or anything special. That was all. And our night ended completely.

(I apologize for the wait. One thing, I was too lazy to type it for so long. Now, I broke two tablets and my laptop could crash soon so I'm in need of a new one. Sorry how the dates are, I don't know anything about them so I'm just doing basic overviews on each. review please!) 


End file.
